Hidden Agenda
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Magneto kidnaps Molly and controls her using Apocolypses technology. Sixth in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I guess this story could've been a bit longer, but it was really just a little thing to introduce Mystique for a later story. Sorry it's so short, hope you like it any way!

### = Point of View change

******************

Molly and Remy were walking along the sidewalk coming back from the music store.  
They were talking and laughing as usual. "Remy give me back my bag!" Molly reached for the store bag that Remy was holding over her head. They were just goofing off, all in good fun.

"No," He stuck out his tongue, "Besides, good exercise for you. Of course, if you used your power you could probably get it easier."

"Great idea!" Molly smirked. She concentrated, turning into a squirrel.

"Hey, that isn't-! That tickles!" Molly climbed up and around Remy as if he were a spiral staircase. She ended up on top of his hand. "Okay, you win," he smiled as he set her down onto the ground. She changed back and he handed her the bag. "You're really annoying sometimes, you know that," Molly shook her head, "You wouldn't pick on me so much if I weren't smaller."

Remy ruffled her hair. "I don't pick on you because you're smaller. I pick on you because you need to lighten up."

Molly smoothed out her hair and smiled at him. He smiled back. They were having a moment. She knew he didn't like her, but maybe he was starting to come around. She didn't want anything to ruin it.

BA-BOOM! The bank across the street had it's front wall explode.

"Uh-oh. Looks like that's our cue," Molly said, "Except we don't have our uniforms."

"We'll be alright," Remy took out his bo-staff and started running.

They ran into Blaze and Onyx, leaving the bank with sacks filled with money. Blaze was a skinny yellow skinned girl with red hair of average height who could emit energy blasts and run at super-speed. Onyx was a guy about Mollys age who was tall and muscular with pale skin and black hair. His skin would turn black as night and he could go through any force field or security system undetected, but he was also skilled in martial arts.

"I thought you guys had money to spare," Remy said.

"We do. This is just for kicks," Blaze smirked, trying to get at Remy with a round-house kick to the head. He dodged it.

"So what do you do?" Onyx asked Molly. "It's better then what you do, shadow boy," She turned into a grizzly bear and charged at him. She knocked him to the ground.

Suddenly Magneto showed up with Mystique alongside him. "Blaze and Onyx, this is not acceptable behavior. You need to come with me at once," Magneto ordered.

"Fine," Onyx said getting up. Molly changed back, feeling confused. The two young villains left without a word, leaving the money behind.

"That was kind of weird," Molly said. "Magneto likes to keep his kids in line," Remy said.

The ambulance and police showed up. Remy and Molly left the scene quickly. Better to remain innocent then to have more mutant uproar and be tried for something they didn't do.

########

When they got home, Molly went upstairs to change and Remy went to his room. As soon as Remy closed the door, he turned to see Mystique facing him. "Mystique?!" He said. "Don't act so surprised," She smiled, pulling out a vile of sleeping gas. Remy fell into unconsciousness.

#######

Molly heard a knock on her door. "Hang on!" She finished putting on her hairpins.

"Oh, Remy? What's going on?" Molly asked who she thought was her friend.

"I was just going out again. I need you to come with me, it's important," He said.

"Okay, fine," She got her purse, "So what is it?"

"It's a surprise," He smiled. They went downstairs and got into the car.

"...So if it's a surprise, why didn't we go earlier?" Molly asked.

"I just had to finish getting it ready," 'Remy' said.

They drove for a while longer, stopping at what looked like an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, okay. This isn't weird," Molly said sarcastically. "Here, put this on," Remy said, handing her a blindfold.

"Remy...?"

"Please? It'll ruin the surprise if you don't," 'He' smiled. "Okay, whatever." She put it on.

Mystique hit her with the sleeping gas and Molly was unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Mystique, still appearing as Remy, carried her into the compound, putting Molly on the floor as Magneto watched. "That was hardly challenging. She hardly questioned my motives or fought me. She was eating out of the palm of my hand," Mystique said, then changing back to normal and taking the blindfold off of Molly.

"Disappointing, but at least we claimed our objective. I'm sure the X-Men will be along soon to try and perform a rescue. We'll be ready for them," He placed a chip on the back of Molly's skull.

Molly suddenly woke up. "I'm at your command, Master," She said in an emotionless voice.

"Good. Now when the X-Men get here, you want to-" Magneto said.

"Attack them?" Molly said.

"Exactly. Show me," Magneto ordered. Mystique transformed into Remy again. Something dark blazed in Molly's eyes and she took on her grizzly form, knocking her opponent to the ground, getting ready to strike.

"That's enough," Magneto said. Molly changed back. She looked empty and void of feelings.

"Apocalypses control chip is working perfectly."

********

The real Remy awoke in his room. He jumped up and ran to the Professor's office. "Mystique was here! She ambushed me. Got me with sleeping gas. Is everyone still here? Is anyone hurt?" Remy said.

"I'll do a scan of the area," Xavier said, "Molly's gone."

"No! That was too easy! How did that-" Remy slammed his fist against the door. "I'll alert the team. Start getting ready," Xavier said.

Remy ran to his room and threw on his uniform. He couldn't believe he felt guilty. It was an unfamiliar sensation. He wanted to make this right. Grabbing his belt he ran out of his room and down to the elevator where Kitty was waiting.

"Rogue isn't coming?" Remy asked, finding it strange. "No, she's still a little sick," Kitty said. Rogue had caught a bad cold earlier in the week.

The two boarded the elevator. "Everything will be okay Remy," Kitty smiled.  
"I know...I just feel guilty. I'm not used to that," He said.

"She trusts you, she'll forgive you," Kitty said.

"I know she will," Remy said, "I just haven't told her about me yet. What I've done in the past. I wanted to at first but now I'm not really sure what to do."

"I know a lot of us aren't really comfortable with you, but I think you're proving yourself.  
I mean, even right now you're going to get Molly out of trouble. When you we're with Magneto,  
you wouldn't have done anything like this. You've changed. I'm sure you'll tell her when the time is right and she'll see that you are truly good," Kitty explained.

Remy sighed, "Maybe...but if I know her as well as I think I do, it's not going to be easy. Thanks for the talk--I'm glad you're at least getting to like me."

"It's not hard to...you _are_ pretty cute," Kitty winked. The elevator opened and she skipped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

After finding Molly's location, the team left. Remy almost felt sick with worry now. What had Mystique done with her? And why?

They reached the wharehouse and ran inside to see Molly just standing there next to Magneto and Mystique.

"Molly, what are you doing? They're the bad guys, remember?" Remy said. He couldn't place it but something didn't look right about her. She looked blank. Emotionless.

Molly didn't say anything. She turned into a grizzly bear and just charged at the X-Men.

"Woah! What's going on?!" Shadowcat cried out. "They must be controlling her somehow," Cyclops said, "Magneto,  
you have to stop this!"

"I can't. She's my test subject," Magneto said. "Test subject? How did I ever...? That's it, today you're mine!" Remy declared,  
running twards Magneto. Suddenly Molly blocked his path.

"Molly, this isn't you. You have to snap out of this now," Remy said. Molly swiped at him. "I don't want to hurt you Petite," Remy whispered.  
Molly just roared in response.

"Remy, she's not going to listen! Get out of the way before she kills you!" Jean said.

Suddenly Molly changed back. Remy stared at her, unsure of what to do next. He took her by the shoulders, "Molly, please listen to me. They're controlling you somehow. I know you're stronger then that. You have to fight it."

Suddenly Molly turned into a snake and lunged for Remy's leg, but was deterred by his metal boot.

CLANNNGGGG! Snake teeth met boot.

Molly shook her head and looked up accusingly at Remy.

"Your plan's a little flawed," Remy looked at Magneto with a cheeky smile.

"Not so flawed," Magneto calmly said.

Suddenly Molly changed back, then turning into something big. Really, really big.

"She's a rihno now? Oh, that's just great!" Kurt griped. Molly charged again, but this time it was at the X-Men one by one. She was on a rampage. People were getting knocked out left and right, falling unconcious.

"What's your plan now Chatty?" Shadowcat snapped at Remy irritatedly. "Put the claws away, Kitten. I'm thinking. We weren't prepared for this," Remy replied. "No kidding!" Kurt said.

Jean, Bobby and Sam we're down. Only Kitty, Kurt Remy and Scott we're still standing.

"Got a plan B, Cyclops?" Remy asked.

"Nightcrawler, you teleport onto her back with Shadowcat," Cyclops said, "As soon as you're there, I'll try and stun her. As soon as she changes back, grab her and look for anything that might be the transmitter Apocalypse used. I think I know what's going on. Gambit...standby."

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat teleported. Molly tried to buck them off, but with Shadowcat phasing them, Molly wasn't sucessful.  
With a flash of red, Molly was blinded. She changed back. Shadowcat was at her front, Nightcrawler at her back.  
"Ahah!" Nightcrawler said, pulling back her hair and spotting the chip.

As soon as that happened, Molly turned into a giraffe and the two went flying.

Molly changed back, looking dizzy and disoriented. She fainted onto the floor.

"What? I don't understand!" Magneto said. Remy walked over and scooped Molly up, taking off the chip.  
"Her powers are amplified, but she's still learning how to use them. Without all the chips of Apocalypses technology,  
you're kind of screwed. And if you're trying to use them on newer mutants, it's not going to be successful at all. Looks like you're going to have to recruit them the old fashioned way Bucket Head," Remy smiled.

The team left. Mystique started to go after them, but Magneto stopped her. "Don't. We failed this time.  
We just have to try harder next time and not go after anymore of Xavier's weak, unlearned students."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Remy watched Molly sleep as they sat in the X-van. Before joining the X-Men he didn't have a conscience, but now he did.  
He felt badly that this had happened because of him and he wasn't sure what to do. He knew he'd have to apologize and make things right again, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Molly about his past with Magneto or not.  
She didn't even know he used to be a thief. He decided that it wasn't important and she didn't need to know.  
This was his new life now and he was going to make the best of it.

##########

Molly was taken to the infirmary and woke up a hour later. She was exhausted from all the strain.

"What happened? The last thing I remember...I was with you...at least, I thought it was you...and then you told me to put a blindfold on. Remy, What...?" Molly looked terrified and angry all at once.

"That wasn't Remy," Xavier said. He explained who Mystique was and what had happened. Molly cried a little and Remy held her tight. "I thought you kidnapped me and left me to die or something. I know you're not like that but I..." Molly let it hang. "It's okay. You're safe now. You know its me. I'd never do anything like that to you, Molly. We're friends.  
I'll always try to protect you," Remy said soothingly.

"Th-thanks Remy," Molly said. Remy let her go, but squeezed her hand tight.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEP!  
The heart monitor beeped wildly.

Molly blushed, "That thing's defective!" She blurted out.

"Everyone needs to leave anyway. Molly needs to sleep this off. Everyone can come back tomorrow," Hank said.

"Thanks guys," Molly smiled.

"Molly?" Remy said before he left. "Yeah?"

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. We'll spend the whole day together. You need to get to know me more. okay?" Remy smiled

The monitor beeped wildly again. "Uh-huh," Molly smiled dreamily, starting to feel sleepy as Hank filled her IV with morphine. It was either she slept or his monitor broke. Molly fell asleep. 


End file.
